


[Podfic of] Despoiled / written by astolat

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://intimations.org/fanfic/merlin/Despoiled.html">Despoiled</a> by astolat<br/><b>Duration:</b> 01:18:32</p><p>In which various people become various things they weren't before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Despoiled / written by astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Despoiled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330147) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



cover art by eosrosesolanyxe

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/qzwgrrguzrwpw3co1n87qaci80ywsb88.mp3) | 72.2 MB | 01:18:32  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/2vmy9eqsqprpmdlj2cuss2x517vi24y1.m4b) | 46.1 MB | 01:18:32  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/despoiled).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
